Referring initially to FIG. 1, a heat dissipator 90 for a CPU of a computer in accordance with the prior art includes a heat-conducting tube 92 adherently attached on a CPU 91 (central processing unit), extending downward to connect with a plurality of fins 93. The heat dissipator 90 further includes a cooling fan 94 which drives airflow from an air outlet 95 through the fins 93 to thereby discharge it so as to remove the heat generated from the CPU.
Since the heat-conducting tube 92 of the conventional heat dissipator 90 is only disposed on one side of the CPU 91, the number of fins 93 connected with the heat-conducting tube 92 are inevitably limited. Further, since the cooling fan 94 has only one limited air outlet 95 to blow on the fins 93, the heat generated from the CPU 91 therefore cannot be effectively removed.